The great escape
by littl3bluebird
Summary: Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un cobaye de plus pour Jeanine, que j'étais destinée à simplement survivre, que la liberté ne resterait qu'un mirage. J'avais tort. En fait, tout ce temps, j'avais été quelqu'un. Ma famille, ma faction. Pour eux, je n'étais plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. A présent, je suis là. Vivante et libre. Et ça, ils ne me le reprendront pas.
1. one

_Hey ! Bon, et bien voilà. Je m'essaie à la fanfiction o/  
ça fait longtemps que j'y pense & que je lis des centaines d'histoires sur tous les sujets (HP ; Darling Pan ; Divergent ; Hunger Games...etc.) & un jour, je me suis dis..."Et pourquoi pas toi ?". J'adore écrire mais c'est pas forcément ce que je fais de mieux. 'Fin bref. L'idée de base est pas vraiment originale, je crois qu'on l'a d'jà vu ici, dans le millier de fanfic en Anglais mais tant pis, j'avais envie de faire ma propre version de l'histoire avec pleins de nouveaux personnages & les anciens que j'avais envie de retrouver un peu après le tome 3 (que j'ai trouvé décevant, personnellement mais ce n'est que mon avis -et je suppose que beaucoup de personnes ne l'ont pas encore lu donc, je vais pas faire du blabla dessus (a))_

_Je crois que j'ai mis quand même beaucoup de temps à me convaincre de la faire lire à quelqu'un. Mon frère a été le premier & maintenant, je me lance ici en espérant qu'elle plaira. J'ai la pression D:_

_Enfin, voilà. Je vais pas m'éterniser.  
__Bonne lecture -j'espère- & n'hésitez pas à m'adresser un petit mot, une petite critique, bonne ou mauvaise (bon, soyez pas trop méchants non plus, je suis une âme sensible x.x ). Je suis vraiment ouverte à tous les points de vus ! /o/i_

* * *

**ONE.**

_« Ce qui soulève l'indignation face à la souffrance,  
ce n'est pas la souffrance en elle-même,  
mais son absurdité. »__  
__- Frederich Nietzsche._

**__****oooooooooo**

**- VAS-Y, DIX. FAIS-LE.**

Rob caresse ma joue. Il me sourit, et je jette des coups d'œil autour de nous. Zélie joue avec des cubes bleus dans un coin de la pièce et Lola lit silencieusement un livre. Deux fois par semaine, Jeanine nous réunit dans ce qu'elle appelle la « salle de repos ». On y reste trois heures environ. Nous n'avons pas conscience du temps qui passe et nos journées sont rythmées par les allers-retours entre nos prisons, les couloirs Erudits et les simulations.  
Je vis dans une société composée de cinq factions : les Sincères, les Fraternels, les Erudits, les Altruistes et les Audacieux. Chacune d'elle privilégie une qualité jugée essentielle chez un être humain : respectivement la franchise, la fraternité, l'intelligence, l'altruisme et le courage. Rob, Lola, Zélie et moi sommes des Divergents. Jeanine préfère le terme « monstres ». Notre capacité à s'adapter facilement à chaque faction l'effraie. On ne peut pas être contrôlés par les divers sérums qu'elle invente pour, justement, essayer de nous soumettre. Elle y est presque, on le sait tous. Mais même après dix-huit ans de tests –l'âge de Rob-, nous restons tous les quatre incontrôlables.  
Lola s'approche de nous, l'index coincé entre deux pages de son livre.

**- De quoi vous parlez ?**

Sa voix n'est qu'un simple murmure. Nous sommes écoutés par deux ou trois Erudits, cachés derrière les vitres sans teint. Elles renvoient nos reflets, tout autour de la pièce mais je sais qu'ils se trouvent de l'autre côté.

**- J'ai une chance de partir**, je lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille.

Elle se pince les lèvres et me jette un regard mauvais.

- **Tu vas nous laisser ?**

Rob lui fait discrètement signe de se taire.

- **Et nous, alors ?**  
- **Je reviendrai vous chercher, c'est promis.**

Je ne sais pas comment je ferai. Je n'ai pas de plan, pas d'idées. Mais ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air. Ils sont ma famille. On ne peut pas s'enfuir tous les quatre, ce serait perdu d'avance. Caleb Prior, le haut-gardien, m'a proposé son aide, il y a deux jours. Ses motivations restent floues, mais je me contenterai de ce qu'il me racontera.  
Lola n'a pas l'air convaincue. Ses cheveux roux retombent dans ses yeux et elle les repousse avec sa main droite.

**- Elle va revenir. J'en suis sûre.**

Je me tourne vers Zélie, qui m'adresse un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, reconnaissante. Comment Jeanine arrive-t-elle à faire du mal à une innocente petite fille ? Zélie a à peine sept ans, elle vient de perdre une de ses dent de devant et ses longs cheveux dorés qui tombent en cascade lui donnent un air angélique. Quand elle plonge ses petits yeux noisette dans les vôtres, vous ne pouvez que succomber.

**- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?** demande Lola, froidement.  
**- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

Zélie pose une de ses petites mains sur l'épaule de Lola.  
**  
- Il faut avoir confiance.**

Lola soupire et retourne s'asseoir sur le fauteuil bleu, à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se plonger dans son livre. Zélie s'éloigne aussi de nous après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

**- J'ai confiance**, m'assure Rob.  
**- Il vous reste deux minutes**, annonce une voix inconnue.

C'est la dernière fois que je les vois. Pour un bon moment.

**- Tiens bon, Rob. Sois fort pour elles.**  
**- Je le serai, tu le sais bien.**

Il colle son front au mien, et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Nous avons toujours été proches de cette façon. Il n'y a aucune gêne entre nous. Rob est comme un grand frère pour moi.

**- Je t'aime, Dix.**

C'est la première fois qu'il parle aussi librement. Il a prononcé ces mots haut et fort, comme s'il défiait ouvertement tous ceux qui nous maintiennent enfermés ici.

**- Moi aussi, Rob.**

Il soupire et s'éloigne un peu.

**- Quoi ?**  
**- Tu ne comprends pas.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Effectivement : je ne comprends pas. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains moites et plaque sa bouche sur la mienne. Prise de court, je le repousse brusquement et le frappe à la mâchoire. Il recule, surprit et un peu sonné.  
La porte bleue derrière lui s'ouvre et Caleb apparaît, accompagné de trois autres Erudits. Ils sont tous en blouse blanche.  
**  
- A vos cellules**, déclare Prior.

On se lève tous les quatre en silence, agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tandis qu'on nous ramène dans nos cages, je jette un coup d'œil à Rob qui marche à côté de moi. Il affiche un air grave et je culpabilise profondément de l'avoir blessé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me voyait de cette façon-là.

**- Désolée**, je murmure en espérant qu'il entende.

Il ne réagit pas. Je ne veux pas le quitter sur cette histoire, ni qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Malheureusement, nous sommes séparés au deuxième tournant. Je me retrouve seule avec Caleb Prior. Je le sens se pencher vers mon oreille ; je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau.  
**  
- Agite-toi un peu. Il faut que j'aie une raison de t'emmener dans mon bureau**, me murmure-t-il.

Il se redresse et nous fait ralentir le pas. J'attends quelques secondes avant de me débattre légèrement.  
**  
- Il n'est pas question que je retourne là-bas !** je crie en espérant paraître crédible.

Caleb grogne de mécontentement et resserre sa prise autour de mes bras.  
**  
- Non !**  
**- Dix, arrête !** ordonne-t-il.

On change de direction et on prend le couloir gauche au lieu du droit, contrairement au trajet habituel. Au bout, une porte métallique sur laquelle est fixé un écriteau bleu : Caleb Prior, haut-gardien.  
Il me fait entrer, me fait signe de m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils en face de son bureau. Il s'assoit sur le sien, amovible.  
**  
- Ecoute, Dix,** commence-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.** On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.**  
**- Je vous écoute.**  
**- La Cérémonie du Choix aura lieu après-demain, mais tu devras sortir d'ici dès demain. Ce ne sera pas simple du tout. Les Erudits sont difficiles à berner.**

La Cérémonie du Choix est, d'après Jeanine, un événement important dans la vie d'un adolescent commun. C'est le jour où il doit décider de la faction dans laquelle il souhaite passer le reste de sa vie. Bien sûr, je ne participerai pas à cette cérémonie.  
**  
- Pour sortir le plus discrètement possible, la solution serait de t'envoyer à l'hôpital.**

Je secoue la tête.  
**  
- Jamais. Quoi que je fasse, je retournerai dans ma cellule.**  
**- Je me débrouillerai pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.**  
**- D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

Il prend une grande inspiration et sort ce qui ressemble à un scalpel d'un tiroir pour le poser sur le bureau.  
**  
- Tu devras simuler une tentative de suicide.**

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise de sa déclaration.  
**  
- Quoi ?**  
**- Dix, je suis certain que tu es assez courageuse pour ça. C'est le seul moyen.**

Je m'empare du petit outil en métal, légèrement tremblante. L'idée de devoir m'ouvrir les veines ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Pourtant, je ne suis pas effrayée.  
**  
- Je le ferai.**

L'ombre d'un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Caleb durant quelques secondes. Puis il baisse la tête et semble se perdre dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour dissimuler le scalpel entre mon vieux t-shirt bleu et ma jupe trouée au niveau du genou droit.  
**  
- Merci,** je lâche en murmurant.

Il ne répond pas. Je me lève et attend devant la porte, pour qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma cellule.  
**  
- Dix ? J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi,** déclare-t-il en relevant son regard sur moi.

J'acquiesce, plutôt soulagée qu'il me demande un service. J'aurai détestée m'enfuir en sachant que j'avais une dette envers lui. Il ouvre de nouveau son tiroir mais cette fois, il en sort une enveloppe blanche. Je m'avance vers lui pour la récupérer. Elle est à l'intention d'une certaine Beatrice Prior. Visiblement, elle fait partie de sa famille.  
**  
- Cette lettre est destinée à ma sœur. Tu la trouveras chez les Audacieux. C'est très important. Personne ne doit la lire à part elle, compris ?**  
**- Compris.**  
**- Bien.**

Il se lève et contourne son bureau. Sa main se pose sur la poignée mais ne la tourne pas.  
**  
- Je serai là pour t'aider à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je hoche la tête, confiante.

_**oooooooooo**_

Nous avons le droit à trois douches par semaine. J'agirai à ce moment-là. Assise sur mon matelas, je contemple le lever du jour à travers la vitre et les barreaux solides de ma fenêtre. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit m'envoler et caresser le ciel, sentir le soleil et la pluie, courir sur le bitume jusqu'à m'arracher la peau.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, bien trop préoccupée par ce qu'il risque d'arriver aujourd'hui. Ma fuite va tout bouleverser, c'est certain. Une guerre est proche. Je peux presque la toucher du bout des doigts.  
Puisque ma cellule est sous vidéo surveillance, il m'a été difficile de cacher la lettre et le scalpel que Caleb m'a remis la veille. J'ai simplement attendu d'être allongée sous ma couverture pour faire glisser les deux objets sous l'oreiller. A présent, je les sens de nouveau contre ma peau et bizarrement, cela me rassure.  
J'embrasse du regard une dernière fois la pièce dans laquelle j'ai vécu pendant seize ans. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. D'après Rob, mon âge se situe entre quatorze et dix-sept ans. Il tient une sorte de calendrier clandestin sous son matelas, il est pratiquement certain que j'ai seize ans. Rob. Mon ventre se tord légèrement à sa pensée. J'aurai aimé lui faire des excuses avant de partir. Je mourrai peut-être au cours de ma fuite.

**- Dix, c'est ton tour,** annonce Caleb en ouvrant la porte de ma cellule.

Je sursaute légèrement et par réflexe, je porte la main sur mon ventre, là où sont cachés l'enveloppe et le petit couteau. Après une seconde, je me lève et sort de la pièce. A droite, à gauche, puis encore à gauche. Ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe. J'arriverai à me repérer toute seule cependant. Enfin, seulement dans cet étage.  
Devant la porte de la minuscule salle de bain, Caleb hoche le menton et j'entre, tremblante. Je ferme derrière moi et inspire profondément : je dispose environ d'une heure avant la fin de mon tour.  
Puisque je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrai vivre sans pouvoir prendre une douche, je me déshabille, dépose la lettre et le scalpel sur le lavabo et entre dans la cabine rouillée. L'eau est froide mais elle me permet de bien me réveiller. J'attends un moment sous le pommeau cassé, avant de faire un mouvement d'abord parce que je suis frigorifiée mais aussi parce que je sais exactement ce que je vais devoir faire une fois sortie. La douleur me fait peur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Cette opportunité ne s'offrira plus jamais. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et me rhabille, les cheveux mouillés gouttant sur mon dos et les muscles contractés au maximum pour limiter les tremblements.  
D'habitude, j'en profite pour laver mes vêtements, que Jeanine ne prend le soin de changer qu'une seule fois chaque mois, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps.  
Le miroir brisé au-dessus du petit lavabo reflète mon visage, coupé en deux. Zélie m'a toujours fait remarquer à quel point la couleur de mes yeux est particulière. Un bleu clair, virant légèrement au turquoise. Je les trouve banals, pourtant, comme tous mes traits.  
**  
- Il te reste dix minutes !** crie un Erudit en cognant à la porte.

C'est le moment. Je plie la lettre destinée à Beatrice Prior et la cache entre ma jupe et mon t-shirt. Puis, je me saisis du scalpel. Je ne peux plus repousser l'échéance, il sera trop tard, sinon. En tremblant, je pose la petite lame sur la peau de mon poignet et l'entaille d'un coup sec. Le sang jaillit et la douleur traverse mon bras puis tout mon corps tel un courant électrique. Je me retiens de hurler. Sans attendre, je recommence l'opération une deuxième fois, en dessous de la première coupure. Cette fois, je gémis, essayant de résister à la nouvelle vague de souffrance.  
Je n'ai plus de force dans mon bras droit pour faire les mêmes dégâts sur mon autre poignet. Le fait que je sois gauchère n'aide pas beaucoup. Ma vision se brouille, ma tête commence à tourner. Je ne vais pas tarder à tomber. Mes mains s'accrochent au lavabo pour éviter de m'écrouler, et je regarde le sang s'écouler rapidement de mes poignets.  
**  
- Dix, c'est terminé,** annonce la même voix que tout à l'heure.

Mais elle paraît loin. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, ma tête se cogne violemment contre l'évier rouillé. Et tout devient noir.


	2. two

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! o/ Merci anasky, ça me rassure que le début te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, j'en posterai un demain, puis tous les deux jours, voire un peu plus à cause de mes examens de fin d'année & donc de la pause dans l'avancée de l'histoire. (J'ai écrit environ onze chapitres. x) ).  
Bonne lecture ! & merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me harceler, j'aime bien ça. (a)_

* * *

**TWO.**

_« Ne revivez le passé,  
que si vous allez vous en servir,  
pour construire l'avenir. »  
- Doménico Cieri Estrada._

**__****oooooooooo**

**- DIX. DIX ! REVEILLE-TOI !**

On me secoue assez violemment et je grogne. Des _bips_ réguliers résonnent dans mes oreilles. Je suis toute engourdie. Le visage de Caleb Prior est penché sur le mien.

**- Dix, il est temps ! Tu dois t'en aller.**

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse lentement. Il retire les aiguilles de mon bras d'un geste rapide. Des picotements douloureux chatouillent ma peau.

**- Déjà ?** je demande, complètement assommée.

Il acquiesce. Je soulève la couverture et m'assoit quelques secondes sur le rebord de mon lit pour m'encourager à me lever. Je contemple quelques minutes la pièce qui ne diffère pas beaucoup de ma cellule. Tout est blanc, sauf un mur, peint en bleu ainsi qu'une chaise, un lit et des machines qui composent la petite pièce.  
Caleb se saisit d'une seringue et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il la plante au niveau de mon épaule. Je lâche un petit cri de surprise et le repousse d'un coup de pied.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Je tente de me tenir debout mais ma tête se met rapidement à tourner. Caleb me retient de justesse avant que je ne m'écroule au sol.

**- C'était un piège, c'est ça ? C'est _ça_ ?** je m'écrie malgré mon état.  
Il secoue la tête et m'aide à me redresser lentement. J'essaie de me dégager. Sa bouche s'ouvre, sûrement pour m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de m'envoyer dans le corps mais je lui coupe la parole.

**- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Jeanine est derrière tout ça, hein ? Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller pour sortir d'ici, pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule once d'espoir de pouvoir vivre librement !**

Ses mains se resserrent sur mes bras pour me bloquer.

**- Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît_.**

Son regard vert plongé dans le mien semble si sincère et compatissant que toute ma colère s'envole en un instant.

**- C'est un sérum qui t'aidera à ne pas paniquer durant ta fuite. C'est un peu comme un calmant.**

Je hoche le menton et inspire profondément. Caleb me lâche et me montre une pile de vêtements sur une chaise.

**- Change-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester en chemise de nuit.**

Sans répondre, je prends le tas et le pose sur le lit, avant de me racler la gorge pour faire signe à Caleb de se retourner. Il s'exécute en se grattant la nuque. Rapidement, je retire la blouse bleue d'hôpital, la cache sous le matelas et enfile une chemise blanche, en faisant attention à ne pas défaire mes bandages autour des poignets, un jean bleu clair et une veste de la même couleur. C'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de porter des vêtements propres et neufs. La sensation est plutôt agréable.

**- Merci.**

Caleb ne répond rien, et se contente de se tourner de nouveau face à moi.

**- Je vais sortir, maintenant. Quand je te ferai le signe de courir, tu prendras la direction à l'opposé de moi. Normalement, tu devras trouver une sortie de secours. Une fois dehors, attends-moi une nouvelle fois et je t'indiquerai le chemin à suivre.**

J'acquiesce et sourit légèrement. Il a l'air plus stressé que moi. C'est sûrement parce qu'il a plus à perdre si nous nous faisons prendre. Son visage s'éclaire le temps d'une seconde et il se met à fouiller dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir une enveloppe.

**- La lettre !** je m'écrie, en me rendant soudainement compte que je ne la sens plus contre ma peau.  
**- Exact. Je l'ai récupéré après que tu te sois évanouie.**

Il me la tend et je la prends. Pendant qu'il vérifie le couloir, je la replace sans attendre entre mon jean et ma chemise.

**- Attends mon signal**, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il laisse la porte entrouverte et je colle mon œil dans l'ouverture pour surveiller son avancée.  
Caleb rejoint deux Erudits, sûrement des médecins qui discutent près de ma chambre d'hôpital, afin de les distraire. Je me prépare à fuir, sans penser au pire. Mon cœur bat normalement dans ma poitrine, sans doute grâce au sérum de Caleb.  
Deux minutes passent, et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Caleb me fait soudainement signe de partir en faisant mine de se gratter la nuque. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre discrètement la porte. Le couloir à ma droite semble désert. Je rase presque le mur blanc en marchant, tête baissée. Je tourne une fois à droite, puis à gauche. Le silence me compresse la poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'une alarme va retentir d'un moment à l'autre, pour signaler ma disparition.  
Je croise quelques infirmières, et médecins qui ne me remarquent même pas, mais à chaque fois, je lutte pour ne pas me mettre à courir.

Finalement, la sortie de secours apparaît au bout du couloir, à côté d'une grande fenêtre. Il fait nuit, dehors, c'est pour ça que l'hôpital est un peu endormi. Je pousse la porte et me stoppe quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue : elle est peut-être reliée à une sirène. Puis, je lâche le battant qui s'ouvre et se ferme jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement, à sa place initiale, derrière moi. Si Caleb m'a ordonné de prendre ce chemin, c'est parce que c'est celui qui comporte le moins de risques. Je me détends légèrement, non seulement parce que j'ai réussi la première étape mais parce que je serai bientôt libre. Cependant, je reste sur mes gardes : on ne sait jamais.

Je descends les escaliers blancs un à un, en jetant quelques fois des regards par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que personne ne me suit. Une fois la dernière marche atteinte, je souffle un bon coup devant les dernières portes qui me séparent du monde extérieur puis, je les petite brise vient secouer mes cheveux, lâchés sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir froid, alors je grelotte légèrement et frotte énergiquement mes bras pour réchauffer mon corps. Le ciel est recouvert de quelques nuages et la lune est ronde. Sa lumière m'envoûte et m'enveloppe. Je ferme les yeux, en attendant qu'elle m'aspire, et me fasse disparaître.

**- Dix. Cours,** annonce la voix de Caleb derrière moi qui me fait sursauter. **Cours jusqu'au secteur Altruiste sur ta droite. Cache-toi chez l'un d'eux jusqu'à demain, et ensuite, débrouille-toi pour rejoindre les Audacieux sans te faire remarquer. Fais-attention aux sans-factions. Ils sont dangereux et c'est sûrement là-bas qu'ils te chercheront en premier.**  
**- Comment ça, rester chez l'un d'eux ?** je demande, surprise.  
**- Ils ne te poseront aucunes questions. C'est contraire à leurs règles de vie.**

J'acquiesce et sourit timidement.

**- Merci. Merci pour tout.**

Il ne répond pas et ouvre la porte, mais il n'avance pas.

**- Ne me remercie pas, Dix. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt pourquoi je l'ai fait. Maintenant, va-t'en.**

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il disparaît à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Alors sans attendre une minute de plus, je cours.

Je sprinte le plus rapidement possible. Ma gorge me brûle, je manque de souffle et mon cœur s'emballe. Mes poignets blessés me lancent terriblement. Mais, je me sens libre. _Enfin_. La lettre cachée entre mon jean et ma chemise frotte contre ma peau. Le vent me fouette le visage et hurle dans mes oreilles. Il fait à moitié noir et je ne vois presque rien mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en plaindre et d'avoir peur. Je cours pour ma vie, ma liberté. Je cours pour moi, pour Rob, Lola et Zélie. Je cours pour me venger, pour crier.

Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, j'aperçois des maisons grises, à présent, éclairées par la faible lumière de la lune, cachée derrière les nuages. Je ralentis : mon premier objectif est atteint. Mes jambes m'entraînent sur quelques mètres, emportées par l'élan, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Une nausée me prend la poitrine et je me penche, les mains sur les cuisses, pour chercher mon souffle.

De chaque côté, se trouvent des habitations qui se ressemblent parfaitement. Pas une seule ne semble abriter un habitant plus riche que les autres. Je marche, courbée, une main sur ma gorge qui brûle, jusqu'à une maison au hasard. Devant la porte, j'hésite. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Les Altruistes ne sont pas autorisés à mentir. Si Jeanine envoie des Erudits chez la personne qui m'aura abrité, elle me dénoncera, sans forcément savoir ce que je risque.

Je reviens sur mes pas et traverse le quartier silencieux, perdue, vide, seule, mais libre.


	3. three

_Voilà le troiiiis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture ! 3_

* * *

**THREE.**

_« Les expériences douloureuses de notre passé  
contribuent à forger ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. »__  
__- William Glasser._

_****__**oooooooooo**_

JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉE PAR DES HURLEMENTS. Ou plutôt, des cris de joie. Je me lève et reste cachée dans une zone sombre. Mes yeux cherchent avec curiosité d'où vient ce vacarme par le trou dans le mur du bâtiment dans lequel je me suis installée pour la nuit. Ce ne sont pas les Érudits à ma recherche, c'est sûr.  
Puis, je la vois. Cette foule noire d'Audacieux qui se rue vers les rails. Tout à l'arrière, deux filles en noir et blanc, un garçon en gris et un autre en rouge et jaune, plus deux garçons en bleus, tentent de suivre le mouvement.  
C'est ma chance. Sans hésiter, je m'élance et me mêle discrètement au groupe. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Ils sont tous bien trop occupés à relever le défi. Un peu plus loin, je vois un train arriver et les Audacieux sauter dedans, un à un. _Je vais réussir_. _Je dois y arriver_.  
Quand c'est mon tour, j'accélère et attrape la poignée d'une porte d'un wagon. La douleur dans mon poignet gauche se réveille et je serre les dents, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie. Deux mains me tirent et m'aide à me hisser. Je trébuche sur le rebord du wagon et tombe en poussant un petit cri. J'atterris sur le torse d'un garçon en noir. Il éclate de rire et je me relève rapidement, gênée. Il fait de même tandis que je coince une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière mon oreille.

**- Alex,** dit le garçon en me tendant la main.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de la serrer en me mordant la lèvre. Il secoue légèrement nos paumes liées. Je le contemple attentivement. Il est plutôt beau. Son t-shirt dessine parfaitement ses muscles. Il a la peau mate et des yeux marrons. Il hausse un sourcil et lâche finalement ma main.

**- Et…toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
_  
Dix_. Jeanine m'appelait de cette façon et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Celui que l'on m'a donné à la naissance.

**- Je...Tu le sauras sûrement bientôt.**  
_  
Quand j'aurai trouvé un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité_. Alex se gratte la nuque et m'adresse un regard rempli d'incompréhension avant de me tourner le dos, pour rejoindre un groupe d'Audacieux juste derrière lui. Je les fixe quelques secondes avant de commencer à me sentir toute drôle, prise d'une colère soudaine et injustifiée. Les visages de Lola, Zélie et Rob, dans ma tête me supplient de revenir les chercher. Pour éviter de hurler et d'écraser la première chose qui pourrait me tomber entre les mains, je m'agrippe à la paroi du wagon et la serre de toutes mes forces. Je lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de couler.

**- Salut.**

Je tourne la tête. Un Érudit aux cheveux blonds et bouclés me sourit timidement.

**- Je m'appelle Calder.**

Je hoche le menton, sans rien dire. Je m'en fiche de son nom.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu, avant.**  
**- Je suis discrète.**  
**- Pourquoi tes vêtements sont sales ?**  
**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires,** je réplique, sèchement.

Il lève les bras en signe d'abandon. Je reporte mon attention sur mes doigts, devenus tout blanc à force de serrer. Je sens son regard sur moi et j'ai franchement envie de lui donner un coup de poing.  
**  
- Tu n'es pas vraiment une Érudite, pas vrai ?  
**  
Je me fige. Personne n'est censé connaître mon existence.

**- Non. D'après toi, pourquoi je suis là ?**

J'espère qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point je tremble de colère, de peur et d'inquiétude. Il hausse les épaules mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage me dit qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant de savoir qui je suis vraiment. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
Le train prend de la vitesse et le vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur du wagon à cause de la portière ouverte. Mes cheveux, emprisonnés dans une queue de cheval défaite, s'agitent dans tous les sens.

**- Vous savez où on va ?** crie une des Sincères, pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
**- Aucune idée,** répond Calder. **Je suppose qu'on se rend au siège des Audacieux.**  
**- Bien sûr qu'on s'y rend, l'Érudit,** s'exclame un natif Audacieux.

Il a un piercing sur le sourcil gauche et un tatouage le long du bras que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Il est visiblement moins musclé que les deux autres. Il ressemble légèrement à Rob, et mon cœur se serre quand je le regarde.

**- Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans les premiers wagons ? Vous devriez avoir l'habitude de voyager de cette façon,** je lance.

Ma remarque déclenche un rire général de leur part. Ils sont quatre, trois garçons et une fille, dont Alex, et le tatoué sur le bras. La fille a les cheveux rouges flamboyants, et un visage fin. Elle a un piercing au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure et un autre sur le nez. L'autre garçon a un regard vert intense qui attire mon attention. C'est le seul qui n'a pas ri. Il me dévisage, ses yeux se posant sur mon nez, ma bouche, mon menton. Je lui rends son regard. Il a un nez droit et des lèvres pleines. Ses cheveux sont châtain clair et coupés assez court. Il est vraiment, vraiment beau.

**- On vous accompagne pour vous aider, c'est pour ça,** répond la fille, d'un ton sarcastique.

On détourne la tête au même moment pour la regarder.

**- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, Joe !** s'écrie Alex en souriant.  
**- Que veux-tu ? Je lis dans tes pensées !**  
**- C'est surtout que vous attendez que l'un de nous fasse le moindre faux pas pour vous payer sa tête,** lâche l'autre Sincère.

Elle a les cheveux roux et bouclés, un nez aquilin et des yeux si rapprochés qu'ils donnent l'impression qu'elle louche.

**- Oh non ! Tu as découvert notre secret !** s'exclame le garçon au tatouage sur le bras, d'un air faussement inquiet.

Je réprime un sourire.

**- Qu'allons-nous faire, Ian ?** demande la fille -Joe- sur le même ton.

La Sincère leur jette un regard noir avant de leur tourner le dos. Le groupe de natifs éclate de rire à nouveau sauf le mystérieux garçon aux yeux verts. J'aimerai tellement connaître son nom.  
Je soupire et porte mon attention sur le paysage qui défile devant moi. Je m'assieds sur le rebord du wagon, me tenant à la portière pour éviter de tomber, et laisse mes jambes pendre dans le vide. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cette sensation de liberté qui m'envahit doucement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais ressentir la caresse du vent sur ma peau, être aveuglée par les rayons du soleil, ou entendre des gens rire bruyamment, sans peur. Je me demande si Zélie, Rob et Lola vont bien. Si Jeanine n'a pas choisi de se venger de ma disparition sur l'un d'eux. La culpabilité est une émotion lourde à porter. Elle vous étreint, vous presse et vous écrase. Elle étouffe vos appels à l'aide, vos excuses et votre cœur. C'est une émotion qui tue à petits feux, tel un animal qui ronge un os jusqu'à le casser en deux.

**__****oooooooooo**

**- C'est parti !** s'écrie Joe, environ une demi-heure plus tard.

Je me penche un peu en avant et j'aperçois que les Audacieux des premiers wagons sautent au moment où le train, qui ralentit lentement, longe un toit. Les rails sont surélevés à une hauteur de sept étages. Mon estomac se tord à l'idée de devoir me lancer au-dessus du vide depuis un train en marche.  
**  
- Il faut sauter ?!** demande la Sincère rousse, visiblement paniquée.

Je me redresse prudemment et inspire profondément.  
**  
- Bien sûr qu'il le faut !** répond son amie, qui essaye de se donner un air détaché.  
**- Luna, il n'est pas question que…**  
**- Dans ce cas-là, reste là si tu n'as pas le courage de le faire, mais par pitié, _ferme-la_,** je lâche, lassée par ses remarques depuis le début du voyage.

Les natifs Audacieux poussent des cris d'approbation et Alex me tapote l'épaule, en me remerciant.  
**  
- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle,** déclare une voix masculine que je ne connais pas encore.

Je tourne la tête et découvre avec surprise que c'est le garçon au regard vert qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche. On se regarde pendant quelques secondes.

**- Allez, les gars !** hurle Ian.

Je me pousse pour les laisser passer.

**- Plie les genoux et jette-toi en avant. Ne te pose pas de questions,** me chuchote le natif Audacieux aux yeux émeraudes.

Je hoche la tête. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander son prénom mais trop tard. Lui et son groupe se sont déjà lancés dans le vide.  
C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je suis les conseils qu'il vient de me donner et je me vide la tête avant de faire exactement ce que m'a conseillé yeux verts et sauter du wagon. Un moment d'apesanteur et mes pieds heurtent le sol, le choc se répercutant dans mes tibias. J'atterris lourdement sur le ventre, mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête empêchant mon visage de toucher le sol.  
Je me relève péniblement et retire les petits graviers qui se sont fichés dans mes paumes, ignorant la douleur que mon atterrissage a réveillé dans mes poignets.  
Finalement tous les transferts ont réussi ce nouveau défi. Enfin, avec plus ou moins de succès. L'Altruiste se tient la cheville en grimaçant de douleur et la Sincère répondant au nom de Luna frotte énergiquement son coude éraflé.

**- Ecoutez !** nous lance une voix de l'autre bout du toit. **Je suis Uriah ! Je suis l'un des leaders de votre nouvelle faction !**

Il ressemble étrangement à Alex. Le teint un peu plus foncé, cependant, et des yeux plus noirs. Il se tient sur le rebord comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

**- L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour,** poursuit-il. S**i vous ne pouvez pas trouver le courage de sauter, vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Et c'est vous, les transferts, qui avez le privilège de passer en premier.**  
**- Mais c'est de la folie !** s'exclame la Sincère rousse.

J'entends les rires moqueurs des natifs Audacieux, derrière moi.  
**  
- C'est Audacieux, meringue !** répond Uriah, visiblement amusé.

Je fronce les sourcils à l'entente de la soi-disant insulte du leader. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot auparavant. Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Conséquence d'une vie -presque- entière enfermée dans une cage.  
**  
- Personne ?**

La foule se divise en deux pour ouvrir un large passage aux transferts. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne n'a l'air enchanté de se précipiter du haut de la tour. Tout le monde évite de regarder Uriah. Certains nettoient leur vêtements, d'autres font mine de réfléchir intensément. Mes yeux croisent deux émeraudes. Un élan de courage s'empare de mon corps.  
Je m'avance vers le rebord du toit et monte dessus, alors qu'Uriah en descend. Je regarde en bas. Le vent fait claquer ma chemise blanche et sale. La tour fait partie d'un groupe de quatre bâtiments qui forment un carré. Au milieu, entre les tours, un trou noir, si profond que je n'en distingue même pas le fond. C'est là-dedans que je dois me laisser tomber. Je tourne la tête vers Uriah.  
**  
- Je parie qu'il y a de l'eau, en bas, ou un truc dans le genre.**

Il éclate de rire et je me penche de nouveau au-dessus du trou.  
**  
- Tu verras,** répond-t-il

Il essaie juste de me faire peur. J'atterrirai entière, c'est certain. J'inspire profondément. Ma main frôle la lettre froissée sous mes vêtements.  
Sans attendre plus, j'écarte les bras et je me laisse tomber. Mon estomac remonte dans ma gorge tandis que l'air hurle dans mes oreilles. Le sol se rapproche, remplissant bientôt tout mon champ de vision. Mon cœur bat si vite que ça me fait mal. Tous mes muscles sont tendus au maximum. Je me précipite dans l'obscurité du puits.  
Mon corps percute de plein fouet quelque chose qui ploie sous mon poids et m'enveloppe. L'impact m'a coupé la respiration et je tousse en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai des fourmis dans les bras et les jambes.  
Un filet. Il y avait un filet au fond du trou. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Je viens de sauter d'un train, puis d'un toit et je suis toujours vivante.  
Des mains se tendent vers moi et j'en saisis une au hasard. Je me hisse hors du filet et atterris sur mes pieds. Au bout de cette main, je découvre un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il a une bouche fine, à la lèvre inférieure pleine et des yeux d'un bleu sombre intense.  
**  
- Merci,** dis-je.

On est sur une plateforme à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, dans une grotte ouverte.

**- Une ****Érudite**, observe une voix derrière lui.

Celle qui a parlé est une petite blonde au regard bleu-gris perçant, plutôt intimidante. Elle a un piercing dans son nez plutôt long et trois tatouages que je prends le temps d'admirer. Trois oiseaux sur sa clavicule, le symbole Audacieux sur une épaule et le symbole Altruiste sur l'autre. Sans doute sa faction d'origine.

**- Comment tu t'appelles ?** me demande l'homme.  
**- Heu...**

C'est maintenant que je dois choisir un nouveau nom. C'est ici que je vais devenir quelqu'un.

**- Ellie,** je déclare, d'un ton ferme qui me surprend moi-même.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce prénom, mais il me paraît étrangement familier. Les deux Audacieux se jettent un regard, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils tremblent légèrement. Quand leur attention revient sur moi, je fais mine de n'avoir rien vu.

**- Fait l'annonce,** **Quatre,** déclare la femme.

L'homme -Quatre- se retourne pour lancer :

**- Premier saut : Ellie !**

J'arrive à percevoir un groupe de gens dans l'obscurité. Ils poussent des acclamations, le poing levé. J'ai échappé aux Érudits, qui m'ont exploité durant des années. Ici, je vais apprendre à me battre, me faire des amis, des alliés et réussir à sauver ma famille. Tout ce dont je rêvais silencieusement dans ma prison Érudite. Je veux devenir une Audacieuse. A n'importe quel prix.

**- Bienvenue chez les Audacieux,** me murmure Quatre.


End file.
